YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE
by Hyejin Kim88
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Luhan dua gadis yang bersahabat baik. Kyungsoo menyukai sehun, tapi pada akhirnya luhan lah yang menikah dengan sehun. Kai sahabat baik yang selalu ada saat kyungsoo senang maupun sedih. Bagaimana kehidupan kyungsoo selanjutnya. "kai, , Cium aku" . KaiSoo - HunHan Genderswitch Area


**YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie~~ eonnie akan segera menikah dengan Sehun Oppa" Ucap yeoja cantik imut berambut panjang Luhan, Xi Luhan

Deg, ,

Jantung DO Kyungsoo serasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar sahabat dekatnya berbicara riang, hatinya bergemuruh tapi ia harus menunjukkan rasa bahagianya terhadap sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap eonnienya dan bertanya antusias

"JINJAAA~~~ eonnie serius? Ahhhh chukkae eonnie akhirnyaaa"ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk luhan.

Dari luar kyungsoo terlihat senang tapi hatinya benar-benar perih mendengar itu semua. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya sekarang, tapi semuanya harus ia tahan karena ia tidak mau membuat eonnienya khawatir.

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan senang memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "sudah ku bilangkan, kalian pasti cocok. Aku tidak menyangka eonnie dengan Sehun Oppa akan menikah secepat ini"

"hehe, , awalnya eonnie takut membicarakan kabar ini denganmu kyung, tapi melihatmu begitu bahagia dan antusias seperti ini membuat eonnie lega. Kau tidak marah kan sama eonnie, kau tidak apa-apa kan kyung?" Ucap luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan serius

"haha eonnie ini ngomong apa? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa eon, aku malah mendukung kalian 100%. Ah aku juga tidak sabar memberikan selamat untuk sehun oppa" kyungsoo berusaha menahan segala perasaannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan berteriak sekencang mungkin meluapkan segalanya.

-Flashback-

" _Eonnie, , Eonnie aku mau bertanya padamu" Kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa._

 _Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah 2 sahabat yang sama-sama bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama SM Corp. Mereka bisa bersahabat karena mereka banyak mempunyai kesamaan dan kecocokan. Padahal umur Luhan 5 tahun diatas kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak membuat keduanya merasa aneh, malah mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Luhan adalah kakaknya sendiri dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berusaha membahagiakan Luhan apapun itu._

 _Kyungsoo hari itu mengunjungi Luhan diApartemennya. Ya Luhan tinggal diapartemen karena dia merantau jauh dari keluarganya demi pekerjaan dan demi membuktikan kepada Appanya dia bukan anak manja, dia bisa mandiri._

 _Kedua sahabat ini hampir setiap weekend mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, kebetulan hari ini Kyungsoo hanya main di Apartemen Luhan dan mereka saling berbagi cerita bersama._

 _Luhan menatap kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya, Luhan membenarkan rambut kyungsoo yang berantakan, menguncir rambut sebahu Kyungsoo dan merapikannya_

" _katakanlah Kyungie, , apa yang kamu mau tanyakan kepada eonniemu ini." Ucap Luhan sabar penuh kasih sayang_

" _Eonnie sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Eonnie terhadap Sehun Oppa?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran_

 _Sehun. . Oh Sehun adalah seorang Namja tampan tinggi dan memiliki kulit putih. Dia seoarang karyawan yang baru bergabung sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan Luhan. Jadi Sehun dan Luhan menjadi senior dan junior di pekerjaan yang sama. Mereka saling berbagi, saling mengajarkan, saling membantu, untuk itulah Luhan dekat dengan Sehun. Umur Luhan dan sehun pun berbeda, Luhan 2 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan sehun._

" _kyungie, kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Eonnie dengan Sehun itu hanya partner kerja, kami memiliki pekerjaan di bidang yang sama. Sehun orang yang menyenangkan tapi Eonnie hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik tidak lebih. Lagipula Sehun bukan tipe pria idaman eonnie" terang luhan menatap kyungsoo setelah membenahi rambut sahabat kesayangannya itu._

" _ah begitukah? Aku lega, hehe aku kira kalian saling suka." Ucap kyungsoo lega_

" _memang kenapa bertanya seperti itu dengan eonnie? Trus kyungie lega apa hayoo" Luhan menatap kyungsoo penasaran_

" _hehe, jujur eonnie aku kayaknya menyukai Sehun Oppa sejak dia bekerja disini."_

" _Ah benarkah? Eh ciyee, , akhirnya kyungieku ini menyukai seorang namja. Eonnie sangat setuju kalau kau dengan Sehun. Kalian kayaknya cocok. Sehun namja yang sangat baik dan juga sopan. Bolehkan Eonnie katakan ini pada Sehun. Eonnie juga mau tau bagaimana perasaannya pada adik manis eonnie ini"_

" _JANGAAAN~~ Jangan eonnie aku mohon, biar aku saja mengatakannya nanti pada oppa di waktu yang tepat. Biarlah sekarang aku jadi penggemar rahasianya saja, kalau waktunya sudah pas biar aku sendiri yang menyatakannya dengan oppa. Eonnie mengertikan? Eonnie mau kan menyimpan rahasia ini." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan_

" _ah baiklah, , hehe eonnie janji padamu kyungie, eonnie akan terus mendukungmu" Luhan tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah pernyataan suka itu diutarakan kyungsoo dengan sahabatnya, kyungsoo dan sehun juga jadi dekat. Hampir setiap hari kyungsoo dan sehun saling memberi kabar menanyakan lagi apa dan bercanda lewat pesan. Isi pesan terakhir kyungsoo dan sehun, sebelum kyungsoo dapat berita dari Luhan bahwa Sehun mengajaknya menikah. Sehun mengirimkan SMSnya kepada kyungsoo_

 _ **From : Sehun Oppa**_

 _Adikku Kyungie, , sedang apa kau? Hihi apa oppa mengganggumu?_

 _Kyungsoo senang melihat sms dari Sehun langsung dia membalas sms itu dengan cepat_

 _ **To : Sehun Oppa**_

 _Hihi, tidak oppa. . aku lagi mempersiapkan beberapa materi yang akan dilaporkan untuk rapat besok. Oppa sendiri sedang apa?_

 _ **From : Sehun Oppa**_

 _Oppa sedang main game hihi. Oppa mau minta doa dari kyungie. 2 bulan lagi oppa akan mengikuti test untuk mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri kyung, test nya akan dilaksanakan diluar kota, jadi kemungkinan oppa tidak bisa lagi setiap saat menghubungimu. Oppa harus belajar banyak."_

 _ **To : Sehun Oppa**_

 _Benarkah? Waaah sukses oppa, , oppa pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Hmmm aku pasti sangat merindukanmu oppa. ._

 _ **From : Sehun oppa**_

 _Hei, Oppa juga nanti sangat merindukanmu adikku._

 _Dari SMS inilah Kyungsoo semakin yakin kalau Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dari sejak itu Sehun jarang sekali mengirimkan sms kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memaklumi akan hal itu mungkin sehun sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk belajar_

-Flashback END-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kembali

"Aku penasaran bagaimana eonnie dengan oppa bisa memutuskan untuk menikah? Setahuku kalian belum berpacaran kan eon atau ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tau. Cepat ceritakan eonnie" rengek kyungsoo manja

"hihi, beberapa hari yang lalu eonnie menanyakan perasaan Sehun kepada eonnie. Ternyata Sehun mencintai eonnie tapi selama ini dia tahan karena dia tidak mau menyakiti hati eonnie dengan berpacaran. Kemudian dia minta ijin dengan eonnie

beberapa hari untuk memastikan semuanya."

Ya memang sehun orangnya sangat baik, ia tidak mau menyakiti hati perempuan dengan yang namanya berpacaran

"memastikan apa eon?" Tanya kyungsoo kembali dengan raut muka yang susah dibedakan antara penasaran antusias atau menahan rasa sedihnya.

"ternyata Sehun memastikan semua jawabannya, beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemui dan meminta ijin kepada orangtuanya untuk melamar eonnie dan orangtua sehun langsung setuju. 3 hari kemudian Sehun memberikan kabar kepada eonnie bahwa dia akan melamar eonnie dan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan eonnie sebelum dia pergi keluar negeri untuk studynya di sana kyung"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan dari luhan berusaha setengah mati menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia berusaha mengalihkan kesedihannya dengan senyum dan bertanya kembali

"Jadi. . Kapan kalian akan melangsungkan acara bahagia itu?"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia sangat sangat bahagia, jarang sekali kyungsoo melihat luhan sebahagia itu. "Bulan depan kyungie, , Bulan depan eonnie akan melangsungkannya di rumah orangtua eonnie"

"JINJAYOO~~" ucap kyungsoo setengah memekik air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit langsung dia memeluk eonnienya

"chukkae eonnie, chukkae chukkae, , aku sangat bahagiaa, aku terharu mendengar ini semua" ucap kyungsoo yang memeluk luhan air matanya terus mengalir

"ya ampun kyungie kau berlebihan jangan menangis seperti ini, , tapi makasih ya adikku sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan luhan dan sehun 1 minggu lagi akan dilaksanakan, tapi sayang pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan di rumah orangtuanya luhan, tidak banyak orang yang diundang, hanya beberapa keluarga dan teman dekat. Sebelum mereka berangkat ke rumah orangtua Luhan, mereka berpamitan pada teman-teman kantor dan juga kepada kyungsoo

"apakah besok eonnie akan pulang?" tanya kyungsoo yang berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. Di sana juga ada sehun yang membantu luhan berkemas.

"Kyungie sayang sini masuk ya ampun" Sambut Luhan memeluk kyungsoo dan mengajak kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dia duduk di samping sehun dan luhan yang sedang berkemas. Dan menyerahkan kado sebagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahan keduanya

"ah ini untuk kalian~"

Sehun yang pertama kali melihat kyungsoo menyerahkan kado pernikahannya segera mengambil kado itu dan tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyuman hangat sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya, kyungsoo mengingat kembali bagaimana perasaannya dengan sehun.

"ahhh gomawo kyungieku, , kenapa kau repot-repot seperti ini" Ucap luhan membawakan minuman untuk kyungsoo

"hehe, , hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan eon, aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian"

Sehun yang selesai membereskan barang-barang, duduk di samping kyungsoo dan merangkulnya akrab

"tidak usah sedih, cukup berikan doamu saja adikku, , " ucap sehun senyum

"huh aku marah padamu oppa, ," ucap kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan sehun di bahunya

"wae? Kau marah dengan oppa? Cepat katakan apa salah oppa denganmu manis?"

"oppa jahat kenapa tidak pernah memberitahukanku tentang semua ini"

"hihi kau lucu sekali kyung, maafkan oppamu ini yang lupa memberitahumu, kau tau saat eonniemu menanyakan itu kepada oppa, oppa lupa akan segalanya, semuanya begitu menegangkan. Setelah oppa sudah dapat memastikannya oppa bahagia sekali dan pikiran oppa hanya tertuju dengan eonniemu yang cantik ini. Oppa sampai lupa memberitahukannya kepadamu, maafkan oppa kyung" jelas sehun sambil memegang tangan kyungsoo

"hmmm baiklah, , aku memafkanmu, , tapi oppa harus janji 1 hal denganku"

"janji apa kyung?"

"jagalah Luhan eonnie dengan baik jangan pernah oppa menyakitinya bahagiakan lah ia selalu. Oppa bisa kan menepati janji itu?"

"oppa janji padamu kyung, oppa akan membahagiakan Luhan apapun itu dan bagaimanapun caranya"

"hmmm gomawo oppa, , dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian~~" Kyungsoo memeluk luhan erat

"aku menyanyangimu eonnie, , ah apakah boleh aku memeluk calon suamimu eon?" tanya kyungsoo agak takut

"ahahaha kenapa minta ijin peluk saja kyung, sehun mulai dari hari ini akan menjadi kakakmu juga kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan luhan, segeralah ia memeluk Sehun, namja yang selama ini ia impikan menjadi kekasihnya, namja yang selama ini dikaguminya setiap saat.

Sehun juga membalas memeluk kyungsoo, mengelus punggung kyungsoo lembut, sehun juga selama ini sangat menyanyangi kyungsoo, menyanyangi sebagai adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba dimana hari pernikahan Luhan dan juga Sehun dilangsungkan. Memang kyungsoo tidak bisa berhadir diacara tersebut, tapi kyungsoo tidak kehilangan akal untuk mengetahui bagaimana acara itu berlangsung. Luhan berjanji akan selalu memberikan kabar kepada kyungsoo saat acara dilaksanakan, dan setelah acara dilaksanakan Luhan pun menceritakan semuanya bagaimana proses pernikahan mereka. Luhan juga mengirimkan beberapa foto moment indah mereka.

Difoto itu luhan begitu bahagia dan sangat cantik, Luhan memakai gaun pengantin putih dan sehun memakai jas hitam yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya, sehun terlihat jauh lebih tampan daripada sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar, ia begitu sesak ia terus terisak mengingat betapa bodohnya ia selama ini menahan semua perasaannya. Ia terus menangis sampai ia tertidur dikasurnya.

Begitu lama Kyungsoo tertidur ia kemudian bangun dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam, ia merasa lapar. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha melupakan semua kesedihannya

"kyungsoo kau harus bisa semangat, jangan bersedih terus membuang waktumu saja, masih banyak namja-namja yang lebih tampan dari pada oppa kan" kyungsoo bergumam sendiri menyemangati dirinya.

Ia bersiap-siap pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari makan dan menghibur hatinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kafe langganannya, kafe dimana biasanya ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ah tidak hanya dengan teman-temannya tapi juga dengan sehun. Ia duduk di sofa favoritnya, pelayan yang sudah kenal kyungsoopun langsung menghampirinya.

"sendiri saja baby soo" ucap pelayan dengan smile smirk tampannya

"hmmm iya Kai, , bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku" ucap kyungsoo kepada pelayan itu yang diketahui namanya adalah JongIn, Kim Jongin tapi biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai. Dia bekerja sampingan di cafe itu setiap malam, dia sudah akrab dengan kyungsoo sejak kyungsoo berlangganan di cafe itu. Ya mereka berdua sahabat akrab.

"hahaha aku harus bekerja soo, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menemanimu"

"ah baiklah, , "

"ah sampai lupa kau mau memesan apa?"

"hmmm aku lapar Kai, , aku mau spaghetti sama air putih saja"

"ah oke, sebentar yaa" Kai segera berbalik badan untuk mengambilkan kyungsoo makanan, tapi langkahnya terhenti

"Kai tunggu, , "

"ada apa lagi nonna cantikku"

"hihi bisakah kau membawakanku sebotol soju? Aku sangat memerlukannya sekarang"

"mwo? Soju? Kau yakin? Aku kira kau tidak bisa meminum minuman berakohol itu soo"

"aio lah Kai, , aku memerlukan itu, aku mohon"

Kai menatap kyungsoo, ia merasa ada sesuatu di diri kyungsoo

"ah baiklah, , tunggu sebentar yaa"

.

.

Kai segera menuju pantry, ia berpikir ada suatu masalah dengan kyungsoo. Kai ingin menanyakannya nanti setelah selesai bekerja.

Kai kemudian mengantarkan pesanan kyungsoo ke mejanya.

"ini makanlah dulu soo, isi perutmu itu, , sojunya nanti saja aku bawakan, habiskan dulu makananmu baru nanti aku antarkan minuman itu"

"yaaah Kai kenapa kau begitu ~" kyungsoo cemberut tapi ia segera memakan dan menghabiskan spagettinya, Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas

"jangan cemberut menggodaku seperti itu soo, kau mau aku cium huumm" ucap Kai sambil tertawa

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kai dengan matanya yang melotot bulat. Kai yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan sambil berlalu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani beberapa pengunjung, kafé itu selalu ramai pengunjung, kebanyakan pasangan kekasih yang berkunjung ke sana

Kyungsoo yang melihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang lain merasa sedih dengan nasibnya sekarang, ia masih mengingat sehun, namja yang selalu membuat hidupnya ceria akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo meruntuki nasibnya begitu melihat pasangan-pasangan itu begitu mesra, ia iri akan semuanya, ia sedih sangat sedih. Ia juga melihat pasangan yang melakukan kissing di kafe itu, ada rasa iri yang sangat menyakitkan di hati kyungsoo.

Kai kembali datang menghampiri kyungsoo, kini ia membawakan sebotol soju dan duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo. Kai sedang beristirahat bekerja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemani kyungsoo sebentar.

Kai mengikuti arah pandangan kyungsoo, ia melihat pasangan yang melakukan kissing itu

"kau mau seperti mereka juga soo?"

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan kai yang tidak ia sadari

"Kai, , kau mengagetkanku, aissshhh"

"hahaha lagian kau terus melamun. Kau mau ku cium seperti yang mereka lakukan itu? Aku bisa melakukannya soo" Ucap kai mendekatkan mukanya dengan kyungsoo tersenyum

Kyungsoo menatap kai kaget

"yaaaaa kau gilaaa, ," kyungsoo segera memundurkan kepadalanya dari Kai

Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lucu

"Soo, , ini minumanmu~" Ucap kai memberikannya kepadanya kyungsoo

"ahhh makasih Kai" kyungsoo menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya dari botol

Kai hanya menatap kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka sahabat manisnya ini bisa meminum minuman berakohol ini. Setahu kai, kyungsoo adalah gadis manis yang polos. Tapi ternyata ia salah

"Soo pelan-pelan meminumnya, kau bisa cepat mabuk" ucap kai terlihat khawatir

"hmmm kau ini meremehkanku Kai , hanya sebotol aku tidak akan apa-apa kok" ucap kyungsoo dan kembali meminum soju.

Selesai meneguk soju ia menatap jongin dan kembali air matanya menetes perlahan, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Soo? Ada apa denganmu? Kau mempunyai masalah? Katakanlaaah" sekarang kai terlihat panik, apalagi melihat air mata kyungsoo yang jatuh begitu saja

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hambar langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku tidak ada masalah Kai, hihi aku sedang bahagia sekarang"

"jangan berbohong Soo aku-" Kai menghentikan ucapannya, ia dipanggil untuk bekerja kembali karena café dalam keadaan penuh sekarang

"Soo aku tinggal dulu yaa, kalau kau tidak keberatan kita nanti pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Kau jangan banyak-banyak minum yaa" Kai benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkan kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi ia tidak bisa uga mengabaikan panggilan yang mengharuskan ia untuk bekerja, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan pekerjaannya

"kau bekerjalah Kai, aku akan menunggumu disini" Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi senyum itu terlihat begitu pahit, Kai sadar kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

Kai segera berlalu mengacak rambut kyungsoo pelan dan kembali bekerja

Kyungsoo masih jelas mengingat kenangan ia bersama sehun, bagaimana sehun menghiburnya, bagaimana sehun membuatnya selalu tersenyum, bagaimana sehun yang mewarnai hidupnya selama ini. Semua kenangan manis itu masih jelas terlintas di benaknya. Ia meratapi nasibnya sekarang, ia sedih dan meluapkan semua hanya dengan minum 1 botol soju.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya di meja, ya dia sekarang sudah mabuk. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meminum minuman beralkohol walaupun hanya sedikit, dia langsung mabuk.

Kai yang sudah selesai bekerja segera menghampiri kyungsoo, ia begitu khawatir dengan pelanggan kafe sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia duduk di samping kyungsoo mengelus punggung kyungsoo pelan.

"Soo, , kau mengantuk? Ayo kita pulang ini sudah larut malam" ucap Kai sambil menegakkan tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangun, matanya sembab sejak ditinggal Kai bekerja. Kyungsoo hanya menangis sambil menghabiskan 1 botol soju. Kyungsoo kembali ambruk di dada Kai. Segera Kai menahan badan kyungsoo

"kau mabuk soo, ya ampun. . tau begini tidak akan ku berikan kau soju. Ayo aku antarkan kau pulang" ucap jongin sambil memapah badan kyungsoo keluar kafe"

Kyungsoo mendongak tersenyum melihat wajah Kai

"Aku menyanyanginya Kai, aku merindukannya" Ucap kyungsoo, keadaannya saat ini mabuk berat, ia kemudian tak sadarkan diri lagi karena minum terlalu banyak tadi.

Kai langsung mengantarkan kyungsoo dengan mobilnya. Ya Kai walaupun dia bekerja sebagai pelayan, jangan meremehkannya, ia seorang anak dari pengusaha ternama di jepang. Kai hanya ingin hidup mandiri ia tidak ingin hanya jadi anak manja yang mengandalkan kekayaan orangtuanya.

Begitu Kai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kafe tempat ia bekerja, ia baru ingat ia tidak tau dimana rumah kyungsoo, dimana ia tinggal. Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi mereka berdua hanya bertemu di kafe ataupun mall saat kyungsoo minta Kai untuk menemaninya. Selebihnya Kai tidak tau dimana kyungsoo tinggal

"ah kenapa aku bodoh sekali, , soo bangunlah rumahmu dimana" tanya Kai, tapi kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari mabuknya, ia masih terlelap.

.

.

Setelah hampir 1 jam jongin berkeliling kota seoul, Kai memutuskan untuk membawa kyungsoo ke apartemennya, besok pagi setelah kyungsoo sadar baru ia mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang.

Begitu tiba diapartemen, segeralah Kai mengangkat kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju kamar tamu. Kai membaringkan tubuh mungil kyungsoo di kasur yang empuk, menyelimutinya pelan. Kai memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti tadi, kyungsoo biasanya terlihat selalu ceria tapi baru kali ini ia melihat gadis manis itu begitu rapuh. Kai duduk di tepi kasur mengelus rambut kyungsoo pelan

"ada apa denganmu soo, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"

Kai begitu khawatir, ia sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah di kasurnya, ia memegang tangan Kai. Ia membuka matanya perlahan menatap Kai yang saat ini berada dihadapannya

"Soo maafkan aku membawamu ke sini, sekarang kau tidurlah"

"kai, , Cium aku" ucap kyungsoo asal

"Mwoo?!" kai terkejut dengan perkataan kyungsoo

"soo cepatlah tidur, kau semakin kacau"

"kai aku mohooonn~~" Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya

"soo kau kenapa seperti ini" kai menghapus air mata kyungsoo dan kembali menenangkannya

Kyungsoo menarik tangan kai sekuat yang ia bisa, sehingga kai terjatuh diatas tubuh kyungsoo, menindihnya perlahan

"soo~~" ucap Kai lembut

Kini keduanya saling menatap, jarak yang begitu dekat membuat kai salah tingkah

"kai aku mohon, kiss me" kyungsoo terus menangis perlahan

Kai yang tidak tega melihat gadis manisnya menangis seperti itu, segera ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis kyungsoo.

Ia mengecup bibir sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu tidak ada penekanan berlebih. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable yang terasa manis.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan bibir kai yang menempel di bibirnya. Ia hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman manis itu. Yang kyungsoo lakukan sekarang hanyalah menahan isak tangis yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kai sadar kyungsoo dalam masalah yang sangat berat sekarang. Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, ia malah terus menempelkan bibirnya sambil memeluk kyungsoo. Kai ikut berbaring disisi kyungsoo, ia memeluk kyungsoo begitu posesif. Yang kai lakukan sekarang hanyalah untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu, agar kyungsoo tenang tidak terus menerus bersedih seperti sekarang ini.

Kai mengecup kyungsoo lembut sangat lembut, tangannya mengelus punggung sempit kyungsoo untuk terus menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukannya, dan tangis kyungsoo terasa sudah mereda. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kyungsoo begitu dekat. Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan sekarang

"sekarang tidurlah soo"

Kyungsoo menatap kai dan menganggukkan kepalanya

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi kyungsoo kembali menahannya

"temani aku disini kai"

Kai kembali terkejut dengan perkataan

"tapi soo~~"

"Pleaseeee~~~" Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil

Kai menghembuskan nafas kasar

"haaaaaahhh Baiklaaah"

Kyungsoo menarik kai untuk tidur kembali. Kai tidur disebelah kyungsoo, ia memeluk kyungsoo erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya. Bagaikan terhipnotis kyungsoo langsung memejamkan matanya terlelep dalam tidurnya.

Sekarang sudah larut malam, Kai juga sangat lelah dan juga mengantuk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar menyilaukan mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu akan hal itu segera ia mengerjapkan matanya bangun dari tidurnya kemudian segera duduk. Ia mencoba menetralkan dirinya, ia melihat isi kamar yang dirasa ia tidak mengenal sekarang berada dimana.

Kyungsoo terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia menyadari ada orang yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Munculah Kai disana dengan membawakan ia sarapan.

Kai tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo

"ah kau sudah bangun soo, , bagaimana keadaanmu apa masih pusing?"

"hmmm Kai, aku masih sedikit pusing"

"Maafkan aku soo, tadi malam aku bingung harus mengantarkanmu kemana, aku tidak tau rumahmu, jadi aku putuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku"

"Aku merepotkanmu, maafkan aku Kai. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih denganmu"

Kai tersenyum duduk di tepi kasur kyungsoo

"Tidak masalah kyung. Ini makanlah dulu setelah itu akan ku antarkan kau pulang"

"nee gomawoo~~" ucap kyungsoo, ia memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Kai

Kai hanya menatap kyungsoo yang sedang makan. Tak berapa lama Kai membuka suaranya kembali

"kalau boleh tau, tadi malam kau kenapa soo? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap jongin pelan

Kyungsoo mengingat tadi malam betapa kacaunya dirinya, mengingat kenangan tentang sehun dan juga tentang sahabat terbaiknya Luhan. Kyungsoo terdiam ia merasakan sesak kembali. Kai yang sadar akan hal itu langsung memperbaiki kata-katanya, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo bersedih lagi.

"maafkan aku soo, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa. Sekarang habiskanlah makananmu, setelah itu kita pulang. Aku mau mandi dulu" Kai senyum menatap kyungsoo segera ia berdiri tapi sebuah tangan menarik tangan Kai untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai untuk tetap duduk di kasur menemaninya.

"kau ingatkan sehun oppa? kemarin dia menikah dengan Luhan eonnie"

Kai mencoba mencerna kata-kata kyungsoo, ia mengingat-ingat siapa itu Sehun dan Luhan

"Luhan? Xi Luhan noona yang selalu bersamamu setiap ke kafe itu. Luhan nonna yang cantik dan awet muda itu kan kyung?" pernyataan Kai panjang lebar tentang luhan.

"Kau benar-benar memperhatikan eonnieku yaa, ia dia memang awet muda"

"waah dia sudah menikah? Kenapa nonna tidak mengundangku kyung, jahat sekali ia. Noona menikah dengan siapa? Sehun? Sehun itu siapa?"

"kau lupa Sehun Oppa? Namja yang kadang-kadang ku ajak ke kafe, kadang oppa juga pergi bersama dengan aku dan juga eonnie"

Kembali Kai mengingat siapa sosok yang dibicarakan kyungsoo ini

"ahh ya ya aku mengingat orang itu. Waah mereka memang serasi kyung. Tapi tunggu bukankah kau?" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia sadar ternyata hal inilah yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi kacau tadi malam.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum memandang Kai. Setelah luhan, Kyungsoo dulu juga pernah menceritakan kepada jongin kalau ia menyukai namja putih itu.

"mereka memang serasi kan. Ternyata benar kata orang Kai, kalau tidak jodoh ya mau dikata apa, usaha bagaimanapun akan sia-sia kan?"

"hmmm kau yang sabar Soo, mungkin dibalik ini semua Tuhan mengujimu agar kau bisa tabah, dan siapa tau nantinya kau bisa mendapatan yang lebih baik dari sehun."

"kau benar Kai, aku hanya syok semua kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat. Mungkin dari sekarang aku akan belajar mengikhlaskannya"

Kai tersenyum menatap sahabatnya, ia merasa sedih sahabat yang biasanya ceria sekarang menjadi seoarang yang benar-benar rapuh.

"Mungkin aku bisa menggantikan posisi sehun di hatimu kyung" ucap kai asal

"hahaha mana bisa kau seperti sehun, kau tidak seputih sehun asal kau tahu"

"aissshhh kau ini, setidaknya aku bisa memahami perasaanmu soo"

"kau benar-benar pembual kai" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"bahkan kau tadi malam tidak ingin ku tinggalkan soo. Kau menyukai ciumanku yaa"

"Ciuman?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ia menatap kai dengan tatapan yang penuh tanya

"aissshhh kaiii jangan bahas kekacauanku tadi malam, maafkan aku"

"haha soo aku akan memberikannya lagi kalau kau memintanya"

"aissshhh kai sudah cukup" Kyungsoo malu, pipinya merah merona. Ia segera mengangkat piringnya untuk mencucinya di dapur apartemen kai

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia berjanji mulai dari detik ini ia akan membahagiakan, menjaga dan melindungi kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyakiti gadis manisnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Hai hai aku kembali dengan cerita baru lagi**

 ***cerita kemarin aja belum selesai, maafkan author yang begitu maruk. Tapi cerita learning love akan segera dilanJutkan dalam waktu dekat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya**

 **Entah ini cerita yang menarik atau tidak**

 **Semoga kalian banyak yang menyukainya**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


End file.
